A conventional transistor may be employed as a capacitor. A plurality of such transistors may be coupled to form an array of capacitors. However, a large amount of circuitry and additional process complexity are required to maintain a state of the capacitor array. Further, such a conventional transistor may not provide low leakage (e.g., voltage or capacitance leakage), a wide tuning range and be adapted to integrate easily into existing complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (CMOS) processing. Accordingly, an improved capacitor and circuitry formed thereby, and methods of using the same are desired.